


Flashback

by hollstein96



Series: The One That Got Away [2]
Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollstein96/pseuds/hollstein96
Summary: This is a little in between story to the one that got away





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9065566 Check out the original story!!

Carmilla walk into a coffee shop near campus a girl bumped into Carmilla oh I'm so sorry! It's not a problem really. Hey I've seen you around campus before I'm Inês. 

After that Carmilla and Inês were fast friends Laura would get jealous at times cause they barely spent time alone she didn't really blame Carmilla she had no friends at campus so it's nice for her to have one.

A year into college and they were best friends Carmilla's relationship with Laura is good she get over the jealousy Carmilla swears that nothing is going on and Laura is the only girl she wants. 

The gang did their usual hang out Carmilla started to invite Inês a lot 

Carmilla wants to set Inês on a date with Elsie cause they had a few classes together.

Surprisingly Inês and Elsie hit it off well they had a lot in common than they thought 

They so into each other they dated for a few months before Elsie ended it apparently Inês doesn't have enough swag 

The break up was a little hard for Inês and Carmilla was there for her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @Hiimines on twitter for being in this


End file.
